


All the goodness is gone with you now

by FairyArtLover



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hulk Smash (Marvel), Hurt No Comfort, Illusions, Loki was under the influence of the space stone during the Battle of New York, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Sad, Seidr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyArtLover/pseuds/FairyArtLover
Summary: He opened his eyes, his head finally clear after all this time. The beating from the green monster shook out the last of the scepters influence. He could finally thinkHis mind was his for the first time in a long time and his first concious thought is her. He wouldn’t have it any other way.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	All the goodness is gone with you now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again dear readers. I know i should update TPY, but life's been difficult and i just really needed to write Loki again. Inspiration for TPY has been scarce but i have so many ideas for it, i just don't know how to get from point A to point B. Let's hope i figure that out soon!  
> Although this is not fluffy in any way shape or form and short, i liked writing it and i hope you like reading it as much as i did writing it!  
> Hope you enjoy! =)

He opened his eyes, his head finally clear after all this time. The beating from the green monster shook out the last of the scepters influence. He could finally _think_. His thoughts were his own and not the product of _his_ influence. He let out a puff of a relieved laugh. His thoughts were _his_. But his injuries made their presence know, making him let out a pained whine. Although he is grateful for the giant for finally getting him out of that spell, he would have liked it a little differently. Everything hurt. He closed his eyes and, despite the pain, the only thing he could think of were brown eyes. _Her_ brown eyes. His mind was his for the first time in a long time and his first concious thought is _her_. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

He wondered how she was. What must she think? What had happened to her since they last saw each other? The last time they spoke was before this whole mess began; before he let go from the Bifrost. How she must hate him. The thought, while true, hurt more than any injury the Hulk could inflict. With the last of his energy, he conjured up an illusion.

How beautiful she was, but even this mere reflection could not compare to her. The illusion smiled down at him and he pretended, just for a moment, that he was laying in her lap and she was smiling down at him. He smiled back her. He lifted a trembling hand and passed the back of his hand over her cheek, never touching it. He wanted to stay in this dream for as long as he could. The illusion continued to smile, even went as far as to lean into his touch. He tried to remember how her skin felt under his hand, but his head was still foggy from the stones influence. He tried remembering harder, not wanting to forget a detail about her. Finally, a memory came into his mind. Soft, warm and _right_. The memory didn’t last but the feeling remained.

He smiled up at the illusion. He pretended to feel warmth and softness under his fingers as they ghosted over her features. First over her cheekbones, then across her brow and down her nose before coming to a stop on her lips. The illusion continued to smile.

He tried to remember how it felt to kiss her lips, and the memory came quickly and clearly. Their kisses always tasted like oranges. She would never stop eating those disgusting, artificial tic tacs. He never did like those, they tasted too chalky for him. But he couldn’t help but love the way they tasted on her lips. He remembered how soft her lips would feel against his, and how she would smile after each one. He remembered all that as he gazed at the illusions smiling face.

He never could capture her beauty with his seidr, no matter how many times he tried. They always ended up looking unrealistic, nothing at all like her.

The illusion passed a hand through his hair, but he didn’t feel it. Its hair fell around her face as it looked down at him. He tried to imagine what look her eyes would hold at this moment. Maybe fondness? Or maybe mischievousness as she was about to pull a very good prank on him? Or maybe, his favourite, her eyes would look down at him with love. A love he never thought he deserved but a love he always selfishly took. He imagined the illusions empty eyes held her love for him.

How foolish of him. How foolish of him to think that Odin’s approval mattered. How foolish were his actions in search for it. Why had he done all of that, all those idiotic things, when he had _her?_ Nothing else mattered except her. And now, he had made a mess, one he didn’t think he could get out of.

He pretended for only a second longer.

“I will miss you, my love” He said quietly. The illusion only smiled. With regret, he passed a hand through it, breaking the spell. The last part to disappear were her eyes. Eyes, that for a moment, held all her love for him, clear for him to see. But she was gone as quick as she appeared.

Loki still laid on the floor when the Avengers showed up. He laid back on his elbows and smirked at them, hiding everything else behind it.

“If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink now.”


End file.
